Family Vengeance
by Taven Nukimor
Summary: It's been six years the Parr family had their first super adventure. Well, now Bob and Helen are dead, and it's up to Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack (if they can find him) to unravel the lies, and discover the truth.
1. A Mystery

**Hello Readers, **

**I apologize for the long delay. I read the reviews, and I greatly appreciated everyone of them. You guys inspired me to rewrite and continue this. I hope there are less grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy the revision. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles, or it's characters! I do, however, own Frankie/Warp, and Leah/Z-Girl.**

* * *

_The rain fell hard and fast. Thunder echoed over the friends and family of the late Bob and Helen Parr, who gathered at the Metro City cemetery. Lucius Best, also known as Fro-Zone, finally spotted Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack sitting next to two matching caskets, white with gold outlinings._

_"It'll be okay." He assured them, once they were face to face. As much as Violet wanted to believe the long time family friend, she was too brokenhearted to see that as a possibility. Instead of saying what she felt, she forced a smile and nodded at him at his wife, Honey._

_"Thanks for coming." she told them. They both smiled and took the two empty seats next to Dash._

_Jack-Jack, now eight years old, sat sluggishly in the white wooden chair. His sorrow filled eyes leaked like broken pipes. Violet kept handing him tissues. He wasn't strong enough to hide the pain inside. His fiery red hair was styled the way Dash used to wear his hair. He always did whatever Dash did, and Dash hates it. He loves him, but he hates it._

_Dash just sat idly, reminiscing on the days before there was a hole in his chest; before the inside of him became a vast, empty pit. His golden locks, which now reached his shoulders, were neatly combed. He decided to let his hair grow longer, since Jack-Jack "stole his look", as he says. "Happy birthday to me." he whispered. "Some sweet sixteen." With his parents funeral being on his birthday, he made it very clear that he didn't want anyone to acknowledge his birthday. "This is not a 'happy' birthday."_  
_Violet, twenty one now, pushed a piece of her hair behind her right ear, after wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. She couldn't hold the tears back. No matter how hard she tried, the tears would always sneak their way out. She wanted to be strong for her little brothers, but she needed someone to be strong for her._

_Time seemed to be flying by for Violet. The preacher said the final blessings, as did everyone else, and they all watched the matching caskets slowly sink into the hole it hovered over. This must have been the hardest part of the funeral, because Violet, and Jack-Jack began crying hysterically. Dash held it in, and put his arm around the hysterical Jack-Jack._

**A Mystery**

The funeral was over now, and Violet and her brothers silently drove back to their parents house. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She didn't have a clue what she was going to do now that her parents were gone._ Should I sell the house? Maybe I should move back in. I wouldn't want to discomfort Dash and Jack-Jack by moving them out._

When they finally arrived at the house, they all lazily walked into the house. None of them wanted to be there. They were sure the memories of their parents would rush back in a matter of time. Not wanting to walk any longer, Jack-Jack teleported himself to his room, landing gently on his baseball decorated bed. He reached over to the radio Violet bought him for Christmas, and put on Mozart. He always listened to Mozart when he felt down.

For being the '_Fastest Kid on Earth_', Dashelle Robert Parr moved very slow towards the couch. He couldn't stand looking at his parents wedding picture that hung above the fireplace, or his moms graduation picture that stood on the shelf, near the red book case he helped his dad assemble. He plopped on the couch, with the remote in his hand, and turned the TV on. "There's never anything on." he complained. Eventually he settled with his favorite cartoon, Neo; which was an old show, about a pyrokinetic superhero, he would spend the weekends watching with his dad when he was younger. He quickly wipe the warm tear that escaped, before anyone noticed.

Violet, immediately, without question, walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Nightfall would soon arrive, and she couldn't skip another meal. She took out ingredients for the Chicken Alfredo she was famous for. That was sure to cheer everyone up.

Occasionally, she would looked up at Dash, who idly sat on the couch. Poor Dash. She thought as she chopped chicken into tiny pieces. After decorating the chicken with the proper spices, she threw them in the steamy skillet and filled a larger pot with water to boil, she went over and sat next to Dash. "How you holding up, Dash?" The amount concern in her eyes was visible.

He faked a smile, and replied, "Just fantastic, Vi."

"Well, when you decide you're ready to let it all out, you know where to find me." She got up and began walking away.

At last, the food was ready to be served. "Dash, Jack-Jack, dinner's ready!" She called out to the boys. Dash walked to the table as she placed the family size bowl of food on the table. "Where's Jack-Jack?" she asked, turning around to grab the breadsticks, and marinara sauce.

"I don't know. In his room, I guess." Dash sounded melancholic, and it pained Violet to hear in his voice. She excused herself from the table, and paced down the hall until she was in front of Jack-Jack's door. She remembered when Jack-Jack and their dad went out to find the decorations for Jack-Jack's room; she could vividly see her dad and Jack-Jack putting up the baseball poster on the front of his door.

"Jack-Jack, you in there? Dinner's ready," she said after knocking on the door. Mozart echoed through the walls. She knew when Jack-Jack listened to Mozart, things were bad. She took it upon herself to let herself in. The piano coming from the radio grew louder as she entered. She switch the light on, gazing at the baseball designs around the room. "Jack-Jack. Dinner's ready, are you hun-" she paused, realizing that the bed was empty. She tapped the bed frantically, hoping that she would find him somewhere, but there was nothing. He wasn't there. She worried, and almost screamed but kept from acting on the desire, because she didn't want to stirr up Dash. She ruffled her hand through her messy hair, and then jumped at the sight of Jack-Jack phasing through the wall.

"Where you'd you go?!" she asked, almost screaming.

"To the bathroom... Why?" his eyebrows raised in a confusing manner.

She sighed. "Sorry. I don't know. Look, dinner's ready. You hungry?"

"Starving!" he walked out of the door alongside her.

At the dinner table, Dash, who had already prepared his plate, began eating.

"Dash," Violet jumped. "did you say grace?"

"Oh. Sorry." he apologized, and put his fork down. They all bowed their heads, and Violet led grace.

"Amen." they all said in unison once she finished.

Violet washed the dishes once dinner was over, Dash cleaned the dining area, and Jack-Jack went back into his room to finish reading his book. After everything was clean, Dash went to his room, and Violet went into her father's library. There, she thought of all the times she and her father shared together. From when she was a wandering toddler, until now, a twenty year old sophomore in college. The old newspaper clippings caught her attention. Her heart began racing when she saw her parents posing in their super suits. _They looked so strong._ She thought. She then heard her mother's voice ringing in her ears, _You have more power than you realize. You just have to believe it_. Those were the words that sparked her transformation, evolving her from the Shrinking Violet, and into who she was today.

She walked over to the glass where Mr. Incredible's old supersuit was fitted on a mannequin. She remembered she had a matching one that she'd outgrown, but kept hidden in her closet. After admiring the suit, she headed over to the cherry oak desk, and sat down. She sighed heavily. Accidently, her hands slid over the papers in front her, and they scattered on the desk, and some fell on the floor. _I'm such a clutz_. She shook her head at herself. While picking up the fallen papers, she spotted an envelope. She picked it up and read the front. "For Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible:. TOP SECRET. _Maybe this has something to do with the last mission mom and dad when on_. Overwhelmed with curiosity, she opened the envelope.

A thick packet of papers, stapled together, along with a map, and a CD filled the envelope. Violet skimmed through the papers, looking for anything that might give a hint as to where Helen and Bob had gone.

"It's just a bunch of papers on these two people, Marty Wilmer and Jamie Lee." she whispered as she read on. After reading, she learned that Marty and Jamie were a married couple, who were supers, but randomly disappeared. "So, mom and dad were sent to find these two?" she asked aloud, as she continued reading."

When she read everything there was to read, she rushed over into the next room her dad had extended to his office a few years back. She turned both the TV and DVD player and placed the disk into the DVD player. The video began with the letters _FHA_ spinning in circles. A woman with dark chocolate skin, and brown puffy hair appeared on the screen. "_Hello, ElastiGirl and Mr. Incredible, we from the Future Heros of America, FHA, request your help finding Camelia and Warp. Our radars picked them up, they are just along the coast of Luna Rivera. We.._"

By then, Violet had begun thinking. If they were trying to rescue some hero, then why was it top secret?" Her mind wondered. "Maybe I should take a trip to this_ Luna Rivera_, wherever that might be." **  
**

**Thank You for reading!  
Please review, and let me know what you thought.  
Constructive criticism accepted.**


	2. An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

_I'm at a funeral, but it's not my parents. I have no clue whose it is. The black casket is closed, and something inside me tells it wasn't mom or dad who lay sound asleep inside the death bed. I walk slowly down the aisle of black chairs. The grass is slippery and wet. I look up and I see the same sad faces from earlier. Lucius and Honey are here, so is Dash and Jack-Jack. I walk closer and closer to the black and gold casket, and reach my hand out, to open it, but_ I wake up.

Yawning, Violet picked her head up from the desk. Apparently, she wasn't in her old bedroom, but still in the library. She stood up from the chair, and ruffled her hands through her dark, wild hair, as she hazily walked towards the bathroom.

When she'd finished freshening up, she decided to make breakfast._ I know how much Dash loves pancakes; that'll be my birthday present to him, since he didn't want to celebrate his birthday yesterday._ She went into the kitchen and gathered the milk, a couple of eggs, bacon, and pancake mix, and set them all on the marble counter.

Dash was lying in bed. He didn't feel alive. He felt like just another insignificant existence. _Death hurts_. "But life goes on, so I should move on. That's what mom would tell me." he finished his thought out loud. The sweet aroma lingered into his room, swirling its way into his nostrils. _Violet's gonna make us fat before we know it, but since it's my favorite, I'll eat it_. He chuckled to himself, as he got up from his bed, and went to the bathroom.

After he'd freshened up, he walked into the dining room, where he met Jack-Jack frowning in disapproval of him taking so long. He sat down, next to Violet, grabbed a fork and put three pancakes on his plate. "Can you hand me the syrup?" he looked up to Violet, who was shooting him with an evil glare. "Oh yeah... Sorry!" he chuckled nervously. They all bowed their heads, and said grace.

When they were done eating, Violet cleared the table and wash the dishes, with help from Jack-Jack. Dash just sat lazily on the recliner, watching a rerun of a basketball game. "Dash," she called, handing Jack-Jack the last plate to dry. He didn't answer, he had tunnel vision, but he wasn't really paying attention to what was happening on the TV. He was spaced out. "Dash!" she called again, this time a little louder, and got his attention. "I need you to look after Jack-Jack until I get back."

"Where are you going?" he asked blandly.

"I have a couple of errands. I'll be back later." she told him, fidgeting her fingers.

He nodded, and returned his attention to the TV.

"Thanks." she said, grabbing her keys from the coffee table. When she opened the door, she jumped at the sight of a familiar silhouette standing in front of her. It was as if she had a nest full of cocoons lying dormant inside her stomach, that only his eyes could hatch. She tried to hide her anxieties, but she doubted she'd be able to.

"Hey, Vi." Her knees grew weak at the sound of his voice.

"H-Hi, Tony." She managed it get out.

Old memories began to flood her mind. The last time she'd seen Tony, everything was perfect; she couldn't have been more in love. It was right after graduation. She called him and asked him to meet her at the park. She told him she just needed to talk to him, when he asked why. It was the hardest decision she had to make, but she knew it was the best thing to do. After thinking it over, she realized that being with him could put him in danger, and she couldn't live with herself if someone used him against her. She didn't want to take that risk, so she had to call it off. _I can't explain; this is just how it's supposed to be. I'm sorry._

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound rude. Instead of listening to his response, she got lost in his golden brown eyes. Infatuation overwhelmed her. His soft pink lips enticed her. She wanted to taste them once more. She craved that electric shock she got when she kissed him. Her face grew redder and redder by the second.

"I heard about your parents, and I thought I should stop by. Sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral yesterday." He handed her the bouquet of orchids and blushed a little.

"Thanks Tony. You didn't have to bring me flowers, but I appreciate your concern." She said as she snuck a whiff of them.

For a moment they both felt the sparks they had when they were together.

_No! You can't! You can't have these feelings again, you know the consequences!_

"Vi, I know this is sudden, but it's been years since I've seen you, how about we go out sometime?"

"Tony.. I want to.. I really do, but there's so much going on right now. I can't, I wish I can tell you why, but I can't.. I'm sorry."

His expression changed. "Well, I see your excuses are still the same."

"No, Tony, I want to go, I jus-"

"-just forget it." he interrupted.

She felt bad after watching him walk away. "Okay.." He deserved that much, especially the way things ended between them. "I'll go."

Tony's face lit up with excitement. "I'll pick you at 8!" He passionately hugged her, and then left.

"Hope this goes well.." she whispered to herself. Remembering what she was doing before, she walked to her car. There's an old friend she has to see about a suit.

**Thank you for reading.  
Please review **


	3. Edna Mode

Hey, so I know it's been years since I last updated.. I sort of dropped everything, and left it there. But now, I've decided to pick it back up again, and continue. Plus, I made a promise that I'd update, which brings us here. Please review.

Chapter Three  
Edna Mode

Violet was stunned by the architectural design of Edna Mode's house when she pulled up. _Mom did say Edna always outdid herself._ She stopped once she got to a laser gate. Within seconds, a security guard popped up on the built in screen to her left.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man in all black asked.

"Uh, no.. I'm an old friend. I just wanted to-"

"All visitors are required to make an appointment before seeing Ms. Mode." He cut her off.

"But it's _really _important that I see her.." she pleaded, but it was to no avail. He wouldn't change his mind.

"No appointment, no entrance." He said promptly.

Violet could see there was no bargaining with the man. She sighed, and made a U-turn. She stopped at a stop sign a few minutes away. "What am I going to do now?" She pushed her hair jet black hair back, out of frustration. After constantly tapping the steering wheel an idea emerged. "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." She said as she pulled away from the stop sign.

She drove further down the street, until she saw a tree big enough to provide enough shade to hide her car for a little while. She sighed once more, trying desperately to avoid any and all negative thoughts. _If only I hadn't grown out of my super suit._ She began unclothing and immediately disappeared, blending in with her surroundings.

It took a little longer than expected for her to get back to the laser gate, where she was denied entrance. She checked the outside perimeter, the coast was clear. She hauled herself over the stone part of the gate without any problems. _Now, the easy part is over. _Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a pack of rabid animals. Fear struck her heart like powerful lightning bolt. She hid behind a group of shrubs to her right. _This will buy me some time to think. _But she was wrong.

There was a slight pinch that stung her neck. She slapped the spot instinctively. She scoped out the perimeter once more. She was expecting to be attacked at any moment, but when she looked around, there was nothing insight. Suddenly, she felted hazy, and the whole world turned black.

The lights burned her eyes, as her pupils slowly adjusted themselves. "W-Wh-Where am I?" She clutched onto the blanket that covered her naked body. She raided her memory, searching for any clues that could tell her what happened. A few minutes later, a short woman accompanied her.

"Darling, what do you think you are doing?" she came closer.

Violet could feel herself dying slowly from embarrassment. "Edna, I'm sorry. I just really needed to talk to you, and you're body guard wouldn't let me through. I know I'm supposed to have an appointment, but I just really needed to see you. Please don't be mad. You have to understa-"

"Slow down, darling, slow down!" Edna interrupted her babbles. "If I would have known it was you, I would have let through. My apologies. Now what is so urgent you couldn't wait to see me?"

Violet told her everything she'd found in her father's library. Edna seemed most interested in what she had to tell her. Her face lit up the same way a mad scientist would have if they'd have come to a breakthrough. "I will do it."

"Thanks so much Edna! If it's no problem, I would like the same design, just in my size." Violet informed. The light that made Edna's face glow had evaporated as quickly as it came.

"I never look back darling. It distracts from the now. You need a new suit; that much is certain."

**Sorry for the wait.. again. I hope it was worth it. If not, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.  
A review would be most appreciated.  
Thank you. **


	4. Missing

**Missing**

After listening to his Mozart CD over 15 times, Jack Jack got immensely bored, and somewhat irritated. _Why them? They were good people. They were freaking super heroes, for crying out loud. Why them? _A warm tear slid down left cheek. He wiped it before anyone came into his room. He was so angry, it almost consumed him. He tried to control it, but every other second, he would randomly become enrage, setting fire to whatever he was touching.

He heard his door creak. "Hey, Jack Jack, is everything okay?" Dash stood there. You could see the worry in his eyes. It was almost as if he was possessed by it.

"Yeah, actually, everything is magical, Dash. Mom and dad are dead, and everything is just freaking fine! Is that what you want to hear, Dash? That everything is fine? .. Well it's not! Everything isn't okay, it isn't fine!" he blurted out. Fire began encircling his hands, and there was a fiery glow in his eyes that kind of scared Dash a little.

"You don't think me and Vi are affected by this? They were our parents too! We all lost them. Yeah, they're gone, but that's life, okay! That's what happens, but you can't let the pain consume you, Jack Jack. I know it hurts, but we have to be strong, okay. We have to be strong for them." He sat next to Jack Jack, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jack Jack didn't respond. He knew Dash was right. He wiped the tears that snuck out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dash." He apologized for his behavior. "I just need to be alone right now." Dash understood. He nodded, and exited the room.

Once Dash was gone, Jack Jack sat there, lost in his thoughts. _How could this have happened? This couldn't be the results from a plane crash. Mom and dad would have survived if so. _He pushed his fiery red hair out of his eyes. _I just missed them so much. _With that, he wanted to visit his father's library, so he did just that.

He felt inspired as he read the old newspaper clippings about his heroic parents. _I hope to amount to them when I get older. _He pondered through everything that lied around in library, but what caught his attention was the golden envelope, with the words TOP SECRET printed on it. He tried denying his urges to pry, but they took over him.

He didn't know how to feel after reading the new founded information. Who was this Warp and Z-Girl his parents sought out to find? Where was this _Luna Rivera_? Why was his parents chosen for this mission? The curiosity was killing him. He needed answers. With that, he had an idea.

. . .

Violet got home at 7:30pm. _Only thirty minutes before Tony comes, _she sighed heavily. It was a good thing she'd stopped at her apartment to get some clothes for her date. Once inside, she hurried to the shower. Some odd minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door. _Crap! Tony can't be here already._ She became even more frantic than she already was. "Who is it?" She replied to the knocks.

"It's me, Dash! I _really _have to pee, hurry up!"

"Okay, give me a few more minutes." She bargained, while applying her makeup. It didn't take long. She stared in the mirror. Her long black hair was pinned up. She was wearing her favorite red blouse and dark denim jeans, with her mother's shiny red heels she'd admired so much. She was really nervous, there was no denying that. She took a deep breath. _Everything will be fine, Vi, _she tried convincing herself. When she was done getting ready, she grabbed the phone, to order pizza for the boys.

"Dash, I'm sorry to ask this of you again, but I need you to look after Jack Jack. I have a date."

Dash couldn't hear her over the water running in the sink. "What?" he asked once he left the bathroom.

"I have a date tonight; I need you to look after Jack Jack until I get back, which won't be that late. I just ordered pizza, here's $20. Please don't destroy the house.. Where's Jack Jack?"

"Okay and he's in his room. He's really out of it, Vi." he answered.

"I'm going to go check on him." She said, handing Dash the $20.

"Jack Jack, hey, it's Violet. How are you doing?" she asked, as she slowly entered the room, but there was no answer. He wasn't even there. Apart of her wanted to go insane, but she remembered what happened last time. So she searched the house in attempt to find him. When she couldn't find him, she went to Dash, who was lying on the couch, watching TV.

"Dash, where is Jack Jack?" she asked, trying to hide the worry, but it was almost impossible.


	5. A Bad Time

A Bad Time

"Dash! Where is Jack-Jack?!" she repeated herself louder when he ignored her the first time.  
"He's not in his room?" he replied without taking his eyes of the television. .  
"Obviously not, if I just went to check on him, frantically search the house, and am now asking you where he is. I wouldn't be asking if he was his room." Violets' face began to turn red. "Where is he?!"

Her tone broke him from his daze; her seriousness was audible. "I-I don't know. I've been watching TV this whole time? H-How am I supposed to know?" He stuttered as he defended himself.

Violet walked closer with fury written all over her face. "I asked you to do one thing! I didn't think you were that irresponsible, Dash! He's a kid! How do you manage to lose a ki- Are you high?!" Her eyes widened, and her face was now similar to a tomato. She stared closely into Dash's glossy eyes.

"W-What? No! No, I was.. I was crying!" he objected, as he took two steps back, which was to no avail, because she grabbed him, and tugged him closer to her. She sniff his shirt, and lost it.

"You're lying Dash! I can smell it on you! I'm not stupid; I'm in college, I know what it smells like! I can't believe you would be stupid enough to mess with that stuff! I can't believe you Dash! Do you know what that stuff does to your brain?! Do you? I can't believe you'd be that stu-"

A knock at the door interrupted her rant. She released Dash and bolted towards the scarlet door. It wasn't Jack-Jack. It was Tony who stood on the welcome mat, wearing a charcoal sweater and grey skinny jeans. Violet became so overwhelmed, she felt a little dizzy.

"Uh, Hey Vi.. You ready?" he broke the awkward silence.  
"Tony.. I'm sorry, but right now is a really bad time."  
"It always is with you."

"I'm sorry, Tony. Really, I am. One day, I'll explain everything, and we'll laugh about it."

"Yeah? Well, how about you call me whenever that day comes." he said angrily.

"Don't be like that, there's just too much going on for me to drop everything and pretend everything is okay. My brothers need me right now."

"Sorry for wasting your time, Vi." With that, he walked away from the doorway.

It pained to continue to see him walk away from her. It reminded her of their break-up. She really was sorry. She wanted to tell him. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle up beside him and tell him everything, have him hug her tightly, and tell her it was all going to be okay. She closed the door, and headed for her room.

Dash was relieved not to have the heat on him anymore, but Jack-Jack was still missing. It didn't take long for guilt to fully overcome him. It is my fault. How could I have let this happen? Where are you Jack? He paced back and forth in the living room trying to devise a plan. After brainstorming for what felt like hours, (really only for 15 minutes), his head began to hurt, and he decided to take a five minute recess.

He slowly reclined back on the light olive green sofa, and still managed to bump his head against the end table in the corner of the other half of the sofa. "Ow!" he grumbled, as he sat up to realign the books inside the window of the end table. His yearbook from the previous school year caught his attention. He grabbed it as soon as it reorganized the books. He flipped through the pages, reminiscing on his happier days. Although he missed his friends, he was glad it was summer. He knew that if school was in, he wouldn't be able to tolerate everyone's sympathy and pity condolences.

He stopped at the first page of the sports section of the yearbook, when he spotted a picture of him and his best friend Trey Bolger, after a track meet. They became friends instantly, due to the fact they were both supers. Travis was a telepath with telekinetic abilities. Dash rejoiced when he caught him telekinetically grabbing a book from the top shelf at the library. Travis flipped when Dash asked him about it; he feared exposure would make him even more of an outcast. His anxiety was reduced when Dash revealed his power. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Dash asked him. They were sitting at the infamous table with profanity carvings, next to the squeaky water fountain.

"I just moved here two weeks ago. I haven't made any friends yet." He answered. Dash realized how much they had in common after they swap stories and interests; the both were supers, moved a lot, like to play pranks, and they were both freshmen. After school Dash invited Trey to hang out with some of his friends on the track team at the mall. Trey said yes, but had to cancel when his mom called asking for his help in finding their cat Spirit.

Suddenly Dash broke away from the flashback. He dropped the yearbook, and ran to find his cell phone.

"Hello" the familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Trey, are you busy right now?"

"Uh not really, what's up, man?"

"I need a favor from you, can you come over really quick?"

"You probably can get here faster than I can drive there." Trey laughed.

"Good point. Be there in five." Dash chuckled.  
"See ya"

It was evident that Dash got his speed back. He dashed into Violet's room, who was lying on her bed listening to her ipod through her purple speakers, to share the good news. "Vi, I know how we can find Jack-Jack!"

"Yeah, how?" she asked, hoping to hear something helpful.

"I think I know someone who can track him. I'm going over Trey's house, I'll be back soon."

"Alright, call me if you find out anything. I'm serious, as soon as you know something, call me."

"Gotcha!" he assured after dashing over to Trey's house.


	6. Telepath

**Telepath**

It literally took Dash less than a minute to get to Trey's house. Only Trey's car was in the driveway. Trey's parents were never home. They were always on some "trip". He hated that he couldn't go with them, because of school and work, but he enjoyed having the house to himself.

The door was unlocked, so Dash let himself him, and sped upstairs to Trey's room. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap, wearing a tie-dye hoodie and basketball shorts. His auburn hair was messy, and his green eyes looked as if they were floating on puddles of blood.

"Trey!" Dash yelled obnoxiously.

"Yo, Dash!" he followed their traditional greeting. They both laughed. "Hey, I know you're tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry about your parents. Really I am. And I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral. I tried to take off that day, but my boss wasn't going for it."

"Thanks, and it's okay." Dash tried to hold his composure, but Trey was telepathic, so he knew how Dash felt.

"And yeah, I'll help you find Jack-Jack, but first you have to tell me about "Violet's rampage."

Dash chuckled and gave him an update.

"And you want me to try to use my telepathy to find him? Well, I can try, But I need it to be really quite. I need to concentrate." Trey got up, and walked over into his walk-in closet, which was freakishly spacious. Dash followed him, and sat in a corner, as Trey randomly took a seat. He reopened his laptop, and began to play meditation music. He sat in the full-lotus position, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, before you start, you should tell me where your stash is, so I can roll a joint." Dash asked.

"In my dresser, third drawer on the left; there's a false bottom. Help yourself."

Dash followed the instructions, and lifted the false bottom. Fucking Pothead. He muttered, staring at all the smoke equipment tucked inside the drawer. There were three small opaque jars were aligned along the wall of the drawer. They each were a different color; red, yellow, and green. Five packs of different rolling papers were stacked on top of each other. Two mini bongs and a zong were sitting neatly in a corner. Dash grabbed the green jar, and the transparent zong.

He sat on the black bean bag that was in front of the silver flat screen TV. After each hit, he'd cough, and Trey would scold him for be distracting. He only took five hits before he found himself completely spaced out. He admired Trey's psychedelic posters on his ceiling. Pretty soon the art on the walls began to look 3D. Mrs. Sarah, Trey's mom, was a very talented painter. She painted cool murals all over the house. The one in Trey's room was a globe, spiraling around golden light. There was a compass underneath it, with the words "Wanderlust" circling it. A flock of doves were flying into the Sun, and dolphins danced in the oceans. Two monkeys hung from trees, and a group of penguins were diving into the Atlantic, while a polar bear caught a fish. There was so much details. Too many details! Dash thought.

"Dash, I think I got something!" Trey called, which caused Dash to break his focus on the mural, and scurry inside the spacious closet.

"What?! What is it?! What'd you find?! Where's Jack-Jack?!" Dash couldn't control himself. He was too anxious.

"Well, I scanned the city, trying to find his brains frequency. See everyone's brain sets off a different wave, because everyone is different; everyone, even identical twins. We're all different, and have different frequencies, because our perceptions are different. We all have our own unique thought processes, or stations, as I call it."

"Yeah, get on with it!" Dash rushed.

"Well, searched, but I couldn't find his."

Dash groaned.

"I did, however find traces of Jack-Jack frequency residue lingering in someone's mind."

"What the hell does that even mean? English, please, Trey!"

"It means, that I've found the last person who Jack-Jack communicated with. When we socially interact with other beings, our brain frequencies kind of harmonizes, and we connect with the other participant. Now, the residue doesn't linger for too long, really, it depends on how effective the communication was. In this case, Jack-Jack and, whomever I'm sensing, must have had a stimulating conversation. I'm seeing a lot of his residue still lingering. "

"Location? Can you find their location?!"

"I tried, but I can't get a strong signal. I don't know who this is, so it's harder for me to break their "mental firewall", as I call it. I'm gonna need more time."

"Okay, hurry up!" Dash exited the room, returning back to the bean bag. "Why not play a game, while I wait." He turned both the TV and the game counsel on .

"Dash!" Trey called. Dashed, dropped the controller and dashed back to the closet.

"Yeah?!"

"I found her. Monica Downey; 19, blonde, blue eyes, real cutie."  
"Location! Where is she!" Dash yelled. He was becoming irritable.

"718 Lincoln Avenue, blue house with a white door."

"Oka-"

"-wait a minute. I'm not letting you go alone, you know. I'll drive."

"Fine, but hurry up! Jack-Jack could be in trouble." Dash compromised.

"Calm your tits, Dash. I'm coming. Everyone can't move at the speed of light."

"Yeah, well that's everyone else's problem." he shot back while reaching for his cell phone, "Now be quiet, I'm calling Vi to fill her in."

"Hello," Violet answered the phone after the first ring.

"Hey, Vi, I have a lead on Jack-Jack,"

"Did you find him?!" She cut him off.

"No, but we found the last place where he was, 718 Lincoln Ave. Me and Trey are headed there now."

"Trey and I." Trey corrected him in the background.

"I'm on my way." Violet hung up, grab her black leather jacket and car keys, and bolted out.


	7. Siren

Siren

Dash could feel his level of adrenaline increasing as they took a right turn down Lincoln Av. He didn't know what to expect; he was walking in completely unprepared. And the fact that he was stoned didn't too much help the situation.

"Dude, you seriously need to chill." Trey demanded, as he turned the music down.

"You know how much I hate it when you read my thoughts."

"I don't need to read your thoughts, your body language is basically screaming everything you're feeling."

"Yeah, well, instead of wasting time talking about this, how about we come up with a plan. Or are we supposed to just walk in there, kick ass and take names?" Dash was letting his frustration build.

"I mean, whichever you're most comfortable with." said Trey, sarcastically. He pulled along the curb of a white house, with a for sale staked in the yard.

"What are you doing? This is 722."

"Trying to get a better idea of what we're dealing with. Now, be quiet, so I can focus." He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "She home, not alone though; she has someone with her. A man. Freddy. They're arguing.. He just said Jack-Jack's name. They're arguing over Jack-Jack."

"Is he in there?!" Dash jumped.

"No," Trey shook his head. "but he was there not too long ago. Someone came by to pick him up. We just missed them."

"What's going on in there?!" Dash demanded.

"She feels guilty. Whoever has Jack-Jack, paid them to capture him, and she's worried that the people they gave him to will hurt him. He's just happy about the money; $100,000. He's telling her to forget about the kid, and look forward to their new beginning.. Dash.." He turned towards the passenger seat, but it was empty.

There was loud shriek. What is he doing? Trey put the car in drive, and drove two houses down. He aggressively slammed the car in park, and hopped out. When he opened the white door, he saw Dash standing over Freddy's bloody face.

".. Now you're gonna tell who you sold my little brother to, right now!" He clutched onto the front of Freddy's shirt, with his fist held in a punching position. Monica just stood there sobbing, with her hands over her mouth. He piercing blue eyes shone through her messy mascara.

Trey acted quickly, and pulled Dash away from Freddy. "Pull yourself together!" he yelled, jacking him up. The amount of rage in Dash's eyes frightened Trey. "Let me handle this one, boss. Okay? You jus- You just take a break over there." he said pointing his finger to black couch, next to the window. Dash obeyed, keeping a close eye on both Freddy and Monica.

Trey helped Freddy up onto his feet. "Hey, you, sweetheart, hand me the chair behind you." He asked Monica, who was still weeping. She didn't answer verbally, she only shook her hand, and obeyed the command. "Now, have a seat." He directed Freddy. "Be very still. I can promise, if you move, this will hurt.. a lot." He put his fingers on top of Freddy's frontal lobe.

"You should make that bastard pay." Dash spat out from across the room. To Dash's benefit, it was still painful. He watched attentively as Trey raided Freddy's mind.

When he got all he could find pertaining to Jack-Jack's disappearance, he tilted his head up at Monica. "So you're a supers, huh? A tracker and a siren."

"A what?" Dash asked, rushing next to Trey.

"A siren; you know, like in Greek Mythology?"

"English, Trey."

"Sirens were seductresses who lured sailors to their death with their songs. That's how her power works. She sings memorizing melodies that lure her prey right into her hands. That's how they captured little Jack. Freddy tracked him, and she lured him in. I guess that explains why there was so much of Jack Jack's frequency residue still lingering. She compelled him to come with them. " He better explained.

"My mother called it a blessing, but my father and I always knew it was a curse. I remember when it first started. . I always loved singing. It's a passion of mine. I was only eight. I was playing in the yard, singing a lullaby my mother would sing to put me to sleep. I didn't know anyone could hear me. I wasn't singing loud. Harold; the little boy who lived across the street, he heard me. I looked up and saw him walking over. When I realized I had his attention, I continue singing. I could feel myself pulling him closer. I didn't see it coming. He ran out into the street and got hit by a school bus." she began sobbing harder.

"What did you do to my brother, bitch!" Dash hissed, now standing face to face.

Monica could feel the tension, and she saw Dash's malice intent in his devilish eyes. "I didn't hurt him, I promise. I just did what I was told."

"And what was that?!"

"Just bring the kid here, and wait for a messenger to come and pick him. But now, I'm worried. The guy who came to pick him up gives me the creeps."

Trey could sense Dash was about to explode, so he pulled him back. "What do you remember about the person who gave the instructions?" he asked her.

"Only tha-" she was interrupted by an excruciating pain radiating in her mind. She held her hands over her temples, while she screamed.

"What's going on? What'd you do to her?!" Freddy asked, running to aid her.

The pain must have gotten worse, because her screams grew louder. She fell to floor, still holding her temples.

"I-I don't know.. I'm not doing anything." answered Trey.

"Don't look at me. I wish I was doing it." said Dash when Freddy looked at him for an explanation.

"Well, one of you, do something! She starting to bleed!" Freddy pleaded. He watched as blood began to ooze from her nose.

"I'll do what I can.." Trey said hesitantly. He walked over to where Monica lie, still shrieking. He kneeled down, put his hand over her frontal lobe, and closed his eyes. As soon as he tried establishing a connection, a surge of energy pushed him back into a wall. Dash rushed to his side.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling his friend up.

"Yeah.. Just hurts a little."

"What the hell happened?"

"I can't get through. Someone else is in their. Whoever it is must be a hell of a telepath!"

"So, the person who have Jack-Jack is a telepath?" Dash asked.

"Who else could be causing this?"

"Shit. Well, that means that they're gonna be two steps ahead of us."

"Not necessarily, I think you're thinking of a psychic; someone clairvoyant."

"Whatever. What do you suppose we do?"

Trey shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I think I got it." He turn to Monica. "Monica, I know you can hear me. Focus on my voice. Ignore the pain; find tranquility. Try thinking of a time where you really felt alive. Remember positive experiences."

"How is that gonna help her?" Freddy asked. His face was flushed, and he was as white as a ghost.

"Pain is all about perception. It's how you perceive pain that determines how painful it is. If she were to take her mind of what is hurting, and focus on more pleasing thoughts, it might allow me to help produce more endorphins. See endorphins ar-"

"Okay, I don't care, just do it!" shouted Freddy.

"Okay, sheesh." He held onto Monica's hand. "Okay, I'm here to help you Monica; but you have to help me help you. Now remind yourself of how it feels to feel alive. Squeeze my hand once you've found a happy place." He felt a weak tugg. "Okay, good. Here I go." He closed his eyes.

Dash and Freddy watched. Freddy was anxiously twiddling his fingers, while Dash just nonchalantly stared, wondering where his little brother could be.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about all this. I rea-"  
"Save it. I don't want your sympathy. I want my brother. Saying sorry doesn't change the fact that he's gone. And saying sorry, doesn't excuse what you two did."

Freddy took the hint, and backed off. Instead, he paced back and forth, mumbling, what sound like prayers, under his breathe. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked after another five minutes.

"Just be quiet. If you break his concentration, she won't be, for sure." Dash took another opportunity to take another stab at him.

"Sorry."


End file.
